


Craving

by Kleineganz



Series: Perfect 100 Drabbles [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleineganz/pseuds/Kleineganz
Summary: Cullen comes to a realization.





	Craving

It all began innocently enough. Regular chess games in the garden. Occasional drinks at the Herald’s Rest. Sharing a stroll along the ramparts.

Then something changed. The small touch here, the quickly hidden blush there. Before he was even aware of it, Cullen began to seek any excuse to be in the mage’s company. When the mage went on missions, his lyrium withdrawal and nightmares felt worse, as if the mere presence of the mage soothed his very existence.

One afternoon Cullen sought out the mage. He couldn’t hide the truth anymore. Cullen craved Dorian more than he craved lyrium.


End file.
